ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase 3
Phase 3 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe *2015: Ant Man: November 6th *2016: Dr. Strange: May 14th *2016: The Incredible Hulk 2: October 7th *2017: Black Panther: January 2nd *2017: Thor 3: April 5th *2017: Captain America 3: July 1st *2018: The Avengers 3: May 30th These are just my opinions for the Phase 3. Do not copy Do not copy or edit this page uless you ask me. Movies Ant Man (November 6th 2015) Ant Man is an movie directed by Edgar Wright. It might be in development in late or early 2014. Dr. Strange (May 14th 2016) Dr. Strange is going to be an origin story of the character Dr. Strange. The project is currently in development. The Incredible Hulk 2 (October 7th 2016) ''Main Article: The Incredible Hulk 2 '' There might be an sequel to 2008's The Incredible Hulk. The movie might star Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Liv Tyler as Betty Ross, William Hurt as Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk, Ty Burrell as Leonard Samson, Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns/The Leader. The movie might also mark the first appearance of the U-Foe's leader, Simon Utrecht. Black Panther (January 2nd 2017) Black Panther will be an origin story of Black Panther. The project rumors are currently unknown. Thor 3 (April 5th 2017) There might be an squel to Thor: The Drak World if the movie is an success. The sequel might feature the return of actors Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie, Anthony Hopkins as Odin, Stellan Skarsgard as Erik Selvig, Idris Elba as Laufey, Ray Stevenson as Volstagg, Zachary Levi as Fandral, and Tom Hiddleson as Loki. The movie may mark the first appearance of Echantress and Excecutioner. Captain America 3 (July 1st 2017) There might be an sequel to Captain America: The Winter Soldier if the movie is an success. The sequel might feature the return of Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Scarlett Johanson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff, Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill and Emily VanCamp as Agent 13. The film might mark the first appearance of MODOK. The Avengers 3 (May 30th 2018) ''Main Article: The Avengers 3 (May 30th 2018) '' There will be an Avengers 3, but the project rumors are currently unknown. The film might feature the return of Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Scarlett Johanson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton, Paul Bettany as JARVIS, Damion Poitier as Thanos, Ben Kingsley as the new and improved Mandarin and resurrect Aldrich Killian as Firebrand and Eric Savin as Coldblood, played by both Guy pearce and James Badge Dale. The film may mark the first appearance of the U-Foes, Zeke Stane (the son of Obadiah Stane) and Fin Fang Foom. Images Doctor Strange 2016.jpg|Doctor Strange comes out in 2016 Ant Man 2015.jpg|The Ant Man movie comes out in 2015 The_Incredible_Hulk_2_title.jpg|The Incredible Hulk comes out in 2016 Black_Panther_Title.jpg|The Black Panther comes out in 2017 marvel_s_thor__ragnarok___logo_by_mrsteiners-d6sy4p3.png|Thor 3 Comes out in 2017 CAPTAM3_Logo_049-550x343.jpg|Captain America 3 comes out in 2017 Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:Hulk Category:The Avengers Category:Iron Man Category:Ant man Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase 3 Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:3D